1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a particulate material dispenser, more specifically a parsley applicator employed to deposit parsley flakes or the like onto a plurality of articles or receiving bases, such as pizza shells, carried on a moving conveyor belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Particulate material dispensers or applicators, which deposit various types of solid particles onto articles carried on a conveyor belt, are well-known in the prior art. A device, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,146 to Breyer, et al., incorporates a combing action to strip particulate material from pins; however, this device does not readily lend itself for use with fine or granulated particles which have a tendency to adhere to each other rather than the pins. The known art also discloses devices that require an electrostatic field (U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,691 to Watkins) or suspension of particles in a turbulent stream of air (U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,399 to Fox, et al.) in order to uniformly dispense self-adherent particles onto substrate moving bases. None of the prior art incorporates an oscillating or sweeping action in combination with a vibrating action to insure a constant flow and uniform application of the particulate material.